When an individual participates in contact sports activities such as football, lacrosse, hockey, soccer, rugby, basketball, volleyball and the like, or other physical activities, such as skiing, skateboarding, and the like, it is common that parts of the individual's body are subject to impact and other physical contact. Various attempts have been made to provide padding as a means of protecting the individual during such activities. Conventional protective equipment can include, as nonlimiting examples, helmets, shoulder pads, thigh pads, and shin pads. Typical protective equipment may include reinforced-sponge type padding, such as a rubber sponge layer laminated with a stiff plastic layer.